Connected
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Kaitlyn doesn't believe in love. She was sure she'd never fall in love with anyone...that is until she goes on a date with Sheamus. One Shot.


Connected:

There are people out in the world who say that the person you're meant to be with is someone you always had a connection with. Someone you'll see walking down the street or tying their shoe at a curb or talking on their phone and you'll feel tied to them and you wouldn't know why. Sometimes, this feeling came later on after a conversation or a night alone; either way it'd come and you'd have no logical reason for feeling it. They say it's because in all your past lives you were with that person –no matter if you were a peasant and they were high royalty –you and that person are meant to be.

Though no matter how many times she's heard it, Kaitlyn could never believe it. It was all bullshit to her that hopeless romantics told each other to make their romances seem like some horrible drama. To make others sit and swoon over how cute and perfect everything was for the happy soul mates. It made Kaitlyn cringe if anything. It was a load of crap. A big truck load of c-r-a-p.

That mindset is what drove her to declare that she thought "Love at first sight was overrated." With a shrug that resembled the all too famous Kanye shrug. Her comment made the other Divas in the locker room look at her with disbelief but, she couldn't help being blunt about this. She was never one to hold back.

"Speak for yourself. " Natalya spoke as she looked down at her wedding ring with a smile.

Kaitlyn scuffed. "You're telling me that you were in love with him the moment you laid eyes on him?" Kaitlyn asked with an eyebrow raised.

Natalya simply nodded with a dreamy grin on her face causing the other girls in the locker to 'Aww' at her expression. Kaitlyn only shook her head. "I don't know. I believe you're fell in love with him but not at first sight."

"Don't ruin this super cute moment, girl!" Cameron said while shaking her head at the Texan. Kaitlyn only rose her hands up in defense.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Kaitlyn apologized. "I really am happy that you guys, you know, found your love and stuff. It really is great."

"Someday you'll find your love." Naomi spoke as she grabbed her sports bag. "Who knows maybe he's right in this building!" She spoke.

"I doubt that, but whatever!" Kaitlyn shrugged as she watched Naomi leave with Cameron in tow.

"Enough of this couple talk." AJ waved her hand. "It's make my single heart hurt." She joked with a slight smirk.

Natalya only chuckled as she slung her sports bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you girls at the hotel." She said before walking out of the locker room herself, leaving AJ and Kaitlyn by themselves.

"I think I'm ready to go too." Kaitlyn said as she waited for her spitfire friend to finish packing up for the day.

"Alright just hold on Dr. Anti-Love." She joked, causing Kaitlyn to stick her tongue out. Kaitlyn wasn't anti-love, no not at all. She just couldn't imagine herself falling for someone. Hell, she hasn't even been on a date for some time now. You could say she was hard to get.

"Let's get out of here!" AJ said as she opened the locker room's door. "I just want to check into our room and sleep."

Kaitlyn nodded, feeling exhausted herself from the hard RAW work day.

* * *

"I'm totally kicking your ass!" AJ called out as her fingers clicked furiously on the buttons on the Xbox controller.

"That's cause I'm _letting _you win!" Kaitlyn scoffed out as she worked just as furious. The pair had come to the hotel a few hours ago and had gotten in bed to sleep but they found that they couldn't, so they opted to playing video games. They had worked through Capcom, Tetris, Injustice and now Street Fighter. They were sure their yelling must've woken up come poor Superstars and Divas but they didn't care at all because once these two got started well…they couldn't stop.

"Ha! What I told you!" AJ called out while throwing her arms up in the air victoriously as Chun-Li flashed the peace sign in the screen.

Kaitlyn hung her head in defeat as he friend celebrated next to her. AJ never failed to beat her everytime she played as Chun-Li or well any character really; Street Fighter wasn't always Kaitlyn's strongest game but she had had a lucky streak and she was so sure she was going to beat her this time.

Kaitlyn raised her head as she stuck her tongue out at her friend who laughed at her failure. "Rematch!" Kaitlyn declared.

"You're on!" AJ agreed before putting her remote on the bed. "After I get a quick drink." She moved over to the fridge in their hotel room, opening it and gasping instantly.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked.

"There's no more drinks!" She groaned out. "Now we're going to die from dehydration!"

Kaitlyn chuckled at her friend's dramatics before getting up off the bed. "Relax, Drama Queen. There's a vending machine down the hall. You can get drinks there."

"Or you can get them…?" AJ asked while batting her eyelashes. "Pleaseeeee?" She drawled out as she smiled sweetly up to the hybrid Diva.

Kaitlyn huffed out air as she slumped her shoulders. "Fiiiine, but you're paying for them." She said while sticking her hand out. AJ stuffed her hand into her pocket and fished out four dollars and handed it to her. "Thanks girl!"

Kaitlyn merely waved her hand before slipping her room key into the pockets of her mustache pajamas and walking out of the room. Looking down the hall she noticed a few superstars lounging around, talking amongst themselves and joking around. She greeted them as she passed by, not stopping to talk as her only worry was getting those drinks so she could beat AJ's ass.

Soon enough Kaitlyn spotted the vending machines off in the distance, stuffing her hand in her pocket she fished out the four dollars before finally arriving at the vending machines.

"So we did have the same idea." An Irish voice said behind Kaitlyn. She quickly turned around and found herself face to face with none other than Sheamus.

"Hey Sheamus." She greeted with a smile. "I guess we did. Well if you were thinking Pepsi, then yeah."

"Ah, I was thinking more of Dr. Pepper." He said with a smile. Kaitlyn let out a soft chuckle before turning to the vending machine and writing the code in for the Pepsi.

"It looks like many of us couldn't sleep tonight, huh?" Kaitlyn asked in an attempt at small talk before writing the code for diet coke. Kaitlyn and Sheamus weren't two people who talked very often, they never really passed paths in their work life unless they were put together for signings but even then they didn't have much time to speak with each other. Though, Kaitlyn always felt comfortable around the man.

"Looks like it." He commented as Kaitlyn moved aside for Sheamus to get his drink. "Probably the excitement of Summerslam coming up."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Probably everyone else's excuse. I'm just up because of a the bundle of energy I have for a best friend." She said causing Sheamus to let out a laugh.

"AJ? I'm sure the small lass ain't that bad." He said as he opened his can of Dr. Pepper and started to guide Kaitlyn down the hall with him.

"Oh, you don't even know half of it!" Kaitlyn shook her head with a smile on her face. "One time, she woke me up in the middle of the night by jumping on my bed while declaring that she wanted to go on a late night run to 7/11 because, she had an…" Kaitlyn raised her hands as she started doing air quotes "…intense craving for Slurpees."

Sheamus chuckled. "That's nothing like Drew." Sheamus took another sip of his can before speaking again. "He likes to play his guitar till the wee hours of the night."

"Oh he plays guitar?" Kaitlyn asked, impressed.

"Air guitar…he plays rock music and plays his air guitar." Sheamus sighed out. "I think 3MB is getting to his head."

Kaitlyn let out a laugh as she imagined a sleepy and irritated Sheamus trying to sleep as Drew enthusiastically played his "guitar". "We sure know how to pick our friends right?" She joked as Sheamus laughed with a nod.

Soon enough Kaitlyn found herself in front of her hotel room. She pouted slightly at the sight of it; realizing that this was the end of her amusing conversation with Sheamus. Placing a hand on the knob she turned to look at The Great White. "This is me."

Sheamus looked up at the door before nodding. "Alright, goodnight Kaitie." He said; using a nickname Kaitlyn hadn't heard him use before.

"Goodnight." She said before sliding her room key in and opening the door. She had her foot in the room when she heard Sheamus call out to her, "Kaitie."

"Yeah?" She turned to face him.

"I was wondering; if you'd like to have dinner sometime?" He asked, his hand instantly running through his red tuffs of hair and landing on the back of his neck. If Kaitlyn didn't know any better she'd say he looked bashful.

"Like a uh, date?" She asked, feeling her face heat up slightly.

"We can call it that, sure." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Kaitlyn blinked up at the bigger man before slowly nodding as a smile crept on her lips. "Sure…yeah, sure we can go on a date."

Sheamus flashed a brilliant smile down at the Texan that almost made her swoon. "Great! Tomorrow then. After Smackdown."

"Alright. Cool." She said as she nodded.

The pair stood there awkwardly before Sheamus cleared his throat. "Okay! See you tomorrow then!"

"See you tomorrow." She said her farewell before watching as the Superstar proceeded to walk down the hall.

Kaitlyn slowly closed her door as she replayed what just happened in her head. Had she seriously agreed on a date? On a _date_?! What was going on with her?!

Kaitlyn walked over to AJ who made a show of finally being able to treat her thirst and how she was fueled up for another ass whooping. That is until she noticed Kaitlyn's confused facial expression.

"Why the face?" AJ asked. "Got the wrong flavor again?"

Kaitlyn shook her head, scratching the top of her head as she looked over at her friend. "I…I've got a date tomorrow."

"What? An actual date? A 'let's-go-do-romantic-stuff' date?" AJ asked incredulously.

Kaitlyn merely shrugged before sitting next to her friend. "I ran into Sheamus at the vending machines and he just asked me out." She explained as she looked over at her friend.

"And you actually said yes?" AJ asked, finding it hard to believe that the Queen of No Romance was actually going on a date.

"Yeah." The two-toned Diva muttered.

AJ squealed excitingly as she hopped on the bed. "Oh my god! That's so exciting! What are you going to wear? We have to make sure we pick a good outfit for you. Where's that mesh shirt you have? That'll drive him wild!" She started to look through Kaitlyn's suitcase.

Kaitlyn merely chuckled as her friend started to take out possible outfits. She still couldn't believe she said yes but, she didn't hate it. Actually, she was happy she said yes. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

Smackdown went by smoothly and relatively quick for the ex-Diva's Champion. Though, despite the smoothness of the show; her emotions weren't smooth at all. She was all too nervous about going out with Sheamus. Her nerves have even gone as far as making her clumsy (Though that was never hard to do).

Kaitlyn had spent much of the day eye rolling at her own actions and feelings. _It's just a date! _Was her internal mantra; Also her verbal response whenever a Diva came up to her excitingly wanting to discuss her thoughts. Was it really this serious?

"Uh…yeah!" Nikki called out from her spot in the locker room. "It's a date, Kaitlyn. Dates are serious stuff!"

"I don't think so…I mean, who said he wanted this to be serious? What if it's a friend date?" Kaitlyn asked as she packed her ring gear into a bag.

"Did he say it was a friend date?" Nattie asked.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No, he just said date."

"Then it's a romantic kissy face date." Brie concluded.

Kaitlyn slung her bag over her shoulder. "I guess I'll figure out after, huh?"

* * *

Kaitlyn stood in front of the mirror as she supplied her mascara. AJ had insisted that she look like a 'Hot piece of ass' tonight. Kaitlyn didn't really fight against her decision though; who'd give up a chance to make a guy eat his heart out?

Finishing, she stepped back from the mirror and gave herself a once over. "Hot" She whispered to herself before hearing a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kaitlyn called out, before grabbing a clutch and walking towards the door. She took in a deep breath before opening the door and being met with the sight of The Celtic Warrior himself.

"Hey Katie." He greeted as he smiled down at her. Kaitlyn couldn't help but check out how fitted his grey sweater looked on him and how cute he looked with his cap. _Sexy cute? Is that even a thing? _She thought to herself before smiling up at Sheamus.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he motioned towards the hall.

Kaitlyn quickly nodded before slipping her room key into her clutch and walking out with him.

"Where are we headed?" She asked as she walked next to Sheamus.

"I found this really good Mexican restaurant around here." He said, looking towards her. "I hope you don't mind Mexican?"

"Are you kidding? I love Mexican food!" Kaitlyn said. "I haven't had a good quesadilla in a long time."

"Oh, they're really great you'll love it." He smiled as he guided Kaitlyn over to his rental car.

The drive over was filled with conversation, jokes and soft background music. Kaitlyn found herself already enjoying this date and it hadn't officially started yet.

After many horrible renditions of mainstream music, the pair found themselves in front of the Mexican restaurant.

"El Sombrero?" Kaitlyn asked as she looked up at the small building. It looked festive with neon lights and a large sombrero on the front. Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile at the seemingly cheesy looking place. It was cute.

Sheamus exited the car, quickly moving around to Kaitlyn's side and opening the door for her. "M'lady." He bowed, causing her to laugh.

"Why thank you, good sir." She played along, climbing out of the car before doing a curtsy at him.

He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling in an adorable way that she couldn't help but find cute.

Sheamus took her hand in his; which threw Kaitlyn off but she found herself not minding much. Which honestly almost scared her; almost because for some reason she couldn't be scared with Sheamus.

The pair walked into the restaurant, instantly being seated and handed their menus. The pair flipped through it, commenting on the selections before deciding on quesadillas and some tacos. You could never go wrong with the classics after all.

Kaitlyn's eyes looked over at Sheamus who looked at her. They shared a few seconds of silence; Sheamus visibly reddening slightly at the silence before Kaitlyn smiled at him. She leaned her elbows on the table.

"What made you want to ask me out on this date?" She asked; the question nagging her from the beginning.

"Well…a much shorter answer would be what didn't make me ask." He answered with a grin. "You're beautiful, Kaitlyn. You're kind and funny…you're the whole package." He answered.

Kaitlyn found herself blushing. She couldn't believe people actually said that. Scratch that. That people actually _felt _that way out of the movies. Sheamus must've picked up on her surprise because he let out a chuckle as he asked "What?"

Kaitlyn shooked her head. "Nothing it's…I didn't think people actually said stuff like that." She answered.

"Do you not like it?"

"No! No…it's…surprisingly enough it's cute. I just…" Kaitlyn sighed. "I…I've never been one to believe in anything lovey dovey like that. It all seemed so fake; like…nobody is like that! I mean, who just sends a girl hundreds of followers that cover her room? Or puts candles all around? Or even gets a bath ready! Guys don't do that…it's junk." She spoke, finding herself really being honest with Sheamus.

Sheamus only looked at her before shrugging. "I do that."

Kaitlyn, without thinking, let out a scoff. Sheamus eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"I'm serious! I may not have sent a girl hundreds of flowers but I have placed candles around a room before. Which was horrible idea; the smoke alarm wouldn't shut off." He said, shaking his head.

Kaitlyn looked at him like he had three heads. Sheamus? Big bad wrestler Sheamus had done that? Kaitlyn had a hard time believing it. "I don't believe you."

"I'll have to do it for you sometime then." He said not missing a beat. "Of course, when you least expect it. It's how I do my best work."

"What makes you think this will get past the first date?" She asked, challenging his confidence.

Sheamus shrugged. "I just know."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent eating dinner and talking about anything and everything. Kaitlyn had found herself actually enjoying Sheamus' company. He wasn't much like any other wrestlers around in WWE. The others were nice but they were typically more centered on themselves; which put Kaitlyn off. But Sheamus had seemingly cared about her, or at least pretended to. Either way Kaitlyn liked it and she found herself actually wanting to do this again.

Kaitlyn wanted a second date.

The date wasn't even over yet and she was thinking about a second date. Was she getting sick?

Kaitlyn couldn't wonder too much because before she knew it she was in Sheamus' car, driving back to the hotel. The drive back was silent but comfortable. Soft music played through his car as he zoomed past streets until finally making it to the hotel.

Ever the gentlemen, Sheamus opened the door for her and offered to walk her back to her room. Kaitlyn accepted; after all they were in the same floor. They both took the elevator back up, a faint sense of sadness entering Kaitlyn as she knew the night would be over.

The pair made it to her room first, stopping as Kaitlyn turned to face him. A smile was on his face causing her to have one too.

"I had a fun night." Kaitlyn said.

"Me too." Sheamus agreed. "We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely."

The pair stood there in silence. It was slowly becoming awkward as Sheamus let a chuckle out. "I, uh…guess I'll see you later." He said.

"Yeah." She said. "See ya."

Sheamus turned around and started to walk away. Kaitlyn let out a sigh as she went to turn but was stopped when Sheamus took her arms in his hand and placed a kiss on her lips.

She grew shocked. She stared wide eyes at a closed eyed Sheamus. Her first thought was to pull away but as his lips started to move, she found herself kissing him back. His lips were soft and inviting. The tickle from his beard on her cheek made it that much better and she found herself thinking that this was perfect.

He pulled away, a sheepish smile on his face before muttering a goodbye and walking off down the hall.

Kaitlyn placed a hand on her lips; feeling where he was. Had that just…? Oh yes…yes it did! And, it felt great! Kaitlyn smiled widely as she fished her room key out of her purse. For the first time she found herself wanting to tell AJ all about this date. Wanting to tell all her friends about this date. Hopefully AJ wasn't asleep.

She slipped her card into the slot; opening the door and being met with a hilarious sight. There in front of the door with cups on their ears stood AJ, Natalya, Naomi and Cameron. They all looked up at her; shocked face on as they slowly lowered their cups. Kaitlyn put a hand on her waist as she looked between the four.

It was silent until AJ let out a squeal. "He kissed you!" This caused uproar of squeals between the girls. Hell even Kaitlyn squealed a bit.

"Let me tell you all about it" She started, closing the door behind the group.

* * *

_3 months later~_

Kaitlyn's breath hitched as Sheamus kissed down her neck; droplets of sweat sliding down both of their bodies. His beard tickled as he worked magic on her body; rocking with her until they both couldn't keep going any longer.

Moaning each other's names in ecstasy, Sheamus collapsed besides Kaitlyn. There was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing around the room as the pair tried to regulate themselves. Kaitlyn turned her head to look at Sheamus who had a faint smirk on his face; causing Kaitlyn to let out a chuckle.

Sheamus eyes landed on hers as they both stared at each other before moving towards one another and sharing an embrace. Kaitlyn's head rest on his chest as she snuggled into him. She wasn't ever the type to cuddle after sex but, this was an exception. Hell, a lot of things she didn't use to do before were now an exception with Sheamus.

She felt his lips on the top of her head, a smile gracing her features as she looked up at him. He placed a kiss on her lips and whispered on them, "I love you."

Kaitlyn instantly tensed up; her eyes looking up into his with shock. Had he just…? Sheamus closed his eyes as he muttered "fuck" under his breath.

"I'm sorry…That…it just came out." He apologized; his eyes still closed as he looked like he was about to Brogue kick himself.

Kaitlyn sat up, running a hand through her hair as she looked back at Sheamus. He really did look like he was about to beat himself up. Kaitlyn's eyes scanned his lying body down; a sliver of blanket just covering him up. He loved her. He _loved _her. She liked him…she liked him a lot. Did she love him?

The word almost made her shutter. The L word, so strong…so overly used. But, a small part of her actually liked the word. And, looking at Sheamus, she could feel herself embracing the word. But, was it too soon? Or did she feel this the whole time? _Am I supposed to be asking myself all these questions? _Kaitlyn asked herself.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Sheamus said as he sat up; reaching for his clothes and sliding into them. "I'll just go." He spoke softly, sliding into his jeans. He reached for his shirt but Kaitlyn got to it first; slipping it over herself.

"No…no." She shook her head; standing up and placing her hands gingerly on his chest. "Don't go, I…" Her eyes softened as she looked up at his. "I love you too." She spoke; the words foreign on her tongue but it actually felt right.

"You don't have to just say it or something, I'm not angry." He explained.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I'd never just say it." She reassured him seriously, taking his hand and sitting down on the bed. He sat next to her; searching her eyes for any doubt but finding none. She really didn't have any at all.

"I do love you." She confirmed. "I _love _you…oh my god, I love you." She spoke as she looked at the wall; her hand limping slightly at the realization.

Sheamus let out a laugh as he brought her to him, placing a loving kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, bringing her arms around his neck.

"Wanna go for round two?" She muttered out on his lips.

"You're on." He answered, instantly flipping her on the bed as she let out a laugh.

* * *

_2 years later~_

"I can't believe it." Kaitlyn said through the phone as she looked at her left hand. "I'm married. I actually got married!"

"I know!" AJ's voice rang through the phone. "I was sure I'd get married first."

"I beat you guys to it." Natalya's voice sounded faint in the background.

"Who knew it would be this awesome?" Kaitlyn spoke. "Wow…that wasn't even sarcastic…"

"It's love!" Natalya gushed.

"Aww, you found the Goku to your Chichi." AJ gushed along.

Kaitlyn laughed. "I did." She smiled over at the photo of their wedding day. It was absolutely beautiful. They had decided to have it in Dublin at a lovely little garden. It was filled with their families; both blood and WWE. There were lots of laughs and dance moves that were not fit for Dancing with the Stars.

But, most importantly, their wedding was absolutely romantic. From the vows to the dancing guests; everything was just perfect. Kaitlyn had found herself gazing at Sheamus a lot during her wedding; whether they were next to each other or they were across the room. She hadn't expected him to be this impactful in her life; but he was. Oh, he was. He had done so much in her life…in her heart…he broke through her. He made her believe in love. It had all happened so easily to Kaitlyn; there was no questioning or doubt in her mind.

She had realized that very night that Sheamus had felt almost familiar. Yes, the words, the feelings…they were all foreign at first but the more she felt it, the more she said "I love you" the more it felt like it belonged there. All these things they felt like they were supposed to be with him; that they've always been with him. She felt like he was her, dare she say, soul mate. They were connected through some bigger romance force and Kaitlyn had learned to accept that.

"You know…" Kaitlyn started as she picked up the picture from the stand and looked at it. "You guys were right."

"Though, I completely agree with you because well…I'm always right! I have to ask. What were we right about?" AJ asked.

"That love exists. That soul mates are real things." Kaitlyn said.

"Aww! You're in so much love!" Natalya gushed. "I'm glad we're right. It's honestly great to see you happy."

"Thanks girls." Kaitlyn smiled, putting the picture back down on the stand. "Listen, I have to go. Sheamus will be back soon and I wanted to cook before he came."

"Alright, Mrs. Farrelly! We'll talk to you later." Natalya said.

"Bye girl!" AJ said.

"Bye." Kaitlyn turned off the phone. She slid her cell into her pocket while she grabbed the picture once more.

"Best day of my life." An Irish voice said behind her, as pale arms wrapped around her waist and a chin leaned on her shoulder.

"Mines too." She agreed with a smile. Feeling the arms of her love around her waist made her feel fuzzy inside.

She placed the picture back down before turning around and facing Sheamus. "All because of you, Mr Farrelly." She smiled.

Sheamus shook his head. "It was all you, Mrs. Farrelly." He said back; leaning down slightly.

"Mmm, say it again." Kaitlyn whispered.

"_Mrs. Farrelly_." He rolled out.

Kaitlyn smiled. "I can totally get used to that." Sheamus chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her.

Yeah, she could definitely get use to this.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so hey! haha. I know I should be updating Some Help From My Friends but this was a fic I've had in my computer for about a month and three weeks and I really wanted to finish it and post it up for ya'll! I have been on and off with this because of school and stuff; it's really taking over! I just wanted to get some work out to say that hey I'm still around! haha. There has been a serious lack of Sheamus and Kaitlyn and I thought you know some Kaitmus would be nice; even if Kaitlyn has a bf (which they are super cute together!) I really hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
